The Lunar Chronicles - Seeing Double
by Spirit Wolf 16
Summary: Vlad's up to something again, and it isn't good. But what does the appearance of two supposedly lost siblings have to do with this? And why do they go straight to Danny and Luna? Sequel to The Lunar Chronicles. Some DannyxLuna (OC)
1. Fruitloop at Dinner

**Hey guys! So, I know I pretty much disappeared, but I have a very good reason. My Spanish class really sucks. I've been busy getting that done, and believe me, it was A LOT to do. Hell I still have a bunch to do. But luckily this is the last week I'll have to deal with it, and then I'll be free from Spanish! Anyway, I wanted to get this chapter out to you guys, since I did say I would try to make it quick. I don't have that many chapters written for this one at the moment, but I'm working on it. Hopefully you like this!**

**Disclaimer - Do I look like Butch Hartman? Because I'm pretty sure he's not a fourteen year old girl with homework problems. That being said, I own my characters only, you can figure out who. Oh, and I also don't own the song Behind Blue Eyes, that's Limp Bizkit.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

"File 10406VM. Stop, analysis. File 10406VX. Stop, analysis. File 1874MI. Analysis. File 2416SM. Stop. File 3299IM. Stop, analysis. File 2619VS. Stop, analysis. File 1682SI. Stop, analysis. Conclusion?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, inconclusive data. Experiment cannot be completed without mid-morph sample."

"Bah! The equipment I gave Valerie to fight ghosts has been monitoring Daniel for months, and I'm still missing the one piece I need. It's the same for Luna as well." The figure that had spoken turned, looking at the many empty pods scattered about the room. "They're all too unstable. They melt as soon as they leave the pods." He then turned towards two of the only pods that weren't empty. "Except you two. Though you are still slightly unstable."

Through the window of each pod two figures were visible. The first was a young girl. She appeared to be around 13, and had black hair. The second, a young boy, also appeared to be around 13, and had dark brown hair.

"Hm. Unstable or not, you've lasted longer than the others. Maybe you can help me get the last thing I need." He shot a glance towards the only other pod that wasn't empty. Through the glass, you could see it contained a 15-year-old boy with white hair. He seemed to be attached to many wires. The figure then focused back on the other two, and pressed a button.

The pods hissed open, and two sets of eyes opened. One pair a deep brown, and the other a startling blue.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Fruitloop At Dinner**

_Luna's POV_

"I'm gonna catch you! I yelled, flying after Death. At the moment, Danny, Death and I were in the Far Frozen playing freeze tag. And I do mean FREEZE tag. Danny was already chilling out in a block of ice a little ways away. Death was next.

Now I know what you're thinking, _Aren't you guys a little too old for this? _And the answer is no. Especially when we make it real freeze tag by having Danny and I use our powers. Originally Sam and Tucker were playing too, but we quickly realized that mixing ice and normal, non temperature resistant humans was a bad idea. So they were just watching and drinking hot chocolate.

Suddenly, _Behind Blue Eyes _by Limp Bizkit broke through the crisp air. Death and I stopped and turned to see Danny (who had gotten out of the ice) taking out his phone with the DP case. With my enhanced hearing I could hear the entire conversation, and Death probably could too.

"Hey Jazz."

_"Danny, where are you? Mom and Dad will be home any minute!"_

"Calm down. I have everything under control."

_"You don't understand, they're bringing Vlad!" _Wait, Vlad? As in Vlad Masters? I noticed that at the name Vlad, Death's expression became alarmed.

"Shit! Are you sure?"

_"Positive. Wherever you are, get home fast."_And then he hung up. He looked at us.

"So, let's go get Sam and Tuck. Luna, I'll explain on the way. Death, you can come, but you know the deal. Put in your contacts and ditch the cloak and scythe." He nodded, and Danny went to go get Sam and Tucker, while Death swirled his scythe once in a circular motion in front of him. His cloak disappeared, and his eyes changed to a light hazel color. His scythe shrunk to a small charm that he hooked to a chain around his neck.

He had to change because red eyes are a dead give away for ghosts to most people. While he wasn't a ghost, only my parents (if anyone) would suspect that he was something else. Heck, they might even be able to figure out he's a demon. So he had to disguise himself as a human. Danny came back with Sam and Tucker. He grabbed Tucker, and I grabbed Sam. We quickly flew back to Danny's.

* * *

We landed in the lab, and Danny and I changed back, setting Sam and Tucker down. They then ran upstairs, heading for home. A few seconds later, Jazz burst into the room. She faltered for a moment, probably not expecting Death and I to be here (She didn't know who either of us really were), before composing herself.

"Danny! Hurry, they'll be here soon!" And then she left. Danny turned towards me.

"Ok, so you remember Vlad, right?" I nodded. "Well he's a halfa too." My mouth dropped open. "Yeah. Anyway, he knows my secret. I'm not sure if he knows who you are Luna, but I know he doesn't know you Death."

"Alright then, let's get this over with." I said, and all three of us went upstairs.

* * *

"So, Luna, how are your parents? Still paranormal researchers?" I bit back a snappy reply.

"Yes they are Mr. Masters." In the hour or so that he'd been here, I decided that Vlad was a creep. And he was constantly flirting with Danny's mom. She noticed, and obviously didn't like Vlad, but Mr. Fenton was another story. He was oblivious to anything Vlad did wrong, and was the reason all of us had to be nice. Or at least civil. Vlad looked like he wanted to ask another me another question, but Mrs. Fenton saved me.

"Oh look at the time! Vlad, maybe you should go home." _Yes! _I silently cheered. Danny's thoughts echoed mine. Of course, Mr. Fenton had to crush our hopes.

"Nonsense! Why don't you join us for dinner Vladdie?"

"I suppose I could." Great. For once, I didn't exactly want to stay for dinner. Of course, Death decided to get out of it.

"Is it really that late? I guess I have to go home now. Bye Mrs. Fenton, bye Mr. Fenton, Mr. Masters." He looked at us. "Bye guys, see ya later." He walked out the door, but Danny and I knew that on the other side he would just make a portal. Now it was just me and Danny left to deal with Vlad.

* * *

_Danny's POV_

For now, dinner was silent. I could practically feel the tension in the air. The only person here that still liked Vlad was Dad. Even Luna, who had only gotten a brief description, seemed to realize that Vlad was a fruitloop. He had questioned us for the whole time, me more than Luna. I thought he had finally stopped, but he opened his mouth and asked another question.

"So, Daniel. I hear you and Luna have been dating. How long has this been going on?" Why did he care? He was probably just being a creep. I didn't want to answer, but a look from my Dad made me.

"A few months," I said, then went back to my food. Why couldn't Dad just see that Vlad wasn't really his friend? Jazz knew what was up, and Mom didn't like him ever since our mother-son bonding trip. Dad was the reason we still tolerated Vlad.

Luckily for me, Vlad didn't ask anymore questions, and dinner passed quickly. As soon as Vlad left, Luna and I went up to my room, shut the door, and I video called Sam and Tucker. Their faces quickly filled the screen.

"Hey guys," said Sam.

"What's up?" Asked Tucker.

"Hey," we said in unison. They groaned.

"Look Danny, is something up with Vlad?" Said Sam, getting right to the point. I nodded.

"I think so. I mean, we don't have any trouble with the guy for months, don't hear from him even, and then he suddenly shows up? He's got to be up to something." They nodded.

"Ok, so what exactly did he do? I get that he's a creep and in your words a fruitloop, that much is obvious, but what has he done?" Asked Luna.

"Well, he's constantly hitting on Danny's mom," started Tucker.

"Trying to kill his dad," continued Sam.

"And trying to get me to be his perfect, evil, half ghost son," I finished.

"Wow. I know you said he was a fruitloop, but I didn't think he was that nuts. So what do you think he's planning?" Luna said, and she, Sam, and Tucker looked at me.

"I'm not sure. But for some reason, I have a feeling it involves you, Luna."

"But why? We don't even know if he knows her secret," said Sam. Luna looked at her side of the computer screen and shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure he knows. I just got this creepy feeling, and the way he was watching Danny and I." Tucker spoke up.

"But what would he do? Why would he involve Luna?" Luna and I glanced at each other, and then back at the computer, speaking in perfect unison.

"We don't know."

* * *

_Dani's POV_

We were hiding in a nearby alley, about to set out and start our mission.

"You remember the plan?" I whispered.

"Yeah. Act sad and lost, get them in the same place, hand 'em over." That was my brother, Luke. Well, he was like a brother. Our mission was simple: Capture the half ghosts Daniel 'Danny' Fenton a.k.a Danny Phantom, and Luna Spearum a.k.a Luna Spirit. Our plan was foolproof.

We'd each go somewhere different. Me to Luna, him to Danny. There we would fake a sad, lost kid act, and say that we were looking for our sibling. We would each describe each other. Once they realized who had who, they would bring us together where we could capture them. If we needed to communicate, we had our telepathic link. It was actually really cool, and we had agreed not to tell Daddy about it for now.

I gave him a nod, and we set out. Daddy had told us where Danny lived, but I would have to follow Luna. We snuck out of the alley, and hid in the shadow's of the Fenton's house. It wasn't long before we saw Luna leave the house, and start towards her home. I quietly left the shadows, and began following her. I could feel Luke watching after us until we were out of sight, and then he must've started his part of the mission.

* * *

**So, how was it? Now, I'm sure you guys have recognized where this is going, and more will be explained in later chapters, I promise. Also, what did you think of Death? He isn't really a major character, I was just asking from my other story, Death Pays A Visit. Alrighty, so I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. **

**Oh, and a fun fact. For this story I have given Danny, Luna, and Death specific ringtones. Danny's is Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkit, Luna's is Monster by Meg & Dia, and Death's is Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by Green Day.**

**And I obviously own none of those amazing songs. So, enjoy, and please review! I want your opinions! Though if it becomes a flame, I will defend myself. Criticism is fine though.**

**Luna - Oh joy, what are putting us through this time?**

**Me - Oh nothing. *grins evilly***

**Luna - HELP!**


	2. Never Trust Lost Children

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update. Spanish is finally over though, so all I have to worry about now is EOGs and my totally normal problems. Yeah right. Wait, what is normal?**

**Luna - You certainly don't know.**

**Me - Shut it! I can make something bad happen to you in the story!**

**Luna - Whatever**

**Me - Anyway, I'm back, and with a new chapter! Yay! So, thanks and stuff will be at the bottom, and yada yada yada you get the idea. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer - Yep, I am definitely Butch Hartman. 'Cause Butch Hartman totally has to deal with EOGs and Algebra EOCs right now. I've said it before, I'll say it again. I'm not Butch Hartman, I don't own Danny Phantom. Just my OC's. That is all. **

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Never Trust Lost Children**

_Luna's POV_

I was walking home from Danny's house, when I heard a noise from the alley I was passing. Hoping it was just a cat or something, I kept walking. Then a voice spoke from behind me.

"Wait Miss! Please wait." I turned to see a small girl standing there. She was wearing a blue hoodie, red shorts, and a red beanie. Her hair was pitch black and her eyes were the same color as Danny's. She looked about 13.

"What is it sweetie?" I couldn't help it. She may look like a teenager, but she seemed so young. And she looked lost. Could she be a runaway, or an orphan?

"I - I lost my brother, and I can't find him! Can you help me? Please?" The poor girl looked near tears. I can't just leave her out here.

"Of course. Do you need a place to stay?" Ok, yes, this may seem stupid, but I couldn't help it. I felt bad, and I wasn't about to make her sleep in an alley. She nodded. "Alright, come on. You can stay with me. Just don't let my parents know." If they knew, they'd suspect she was some weird creature. I didn't want them to scare her.

I gestured for her to follow me, and we walked to my house.

* * *

_Danny's POV_

The next morning I met up with Sam, Tucker, and Luna before walking to school.

"Hey, have you guys happened to find any runaway kids?" Asked Luna. Sam and Tucker shook their heads. Why would she ask about runaways?

"No, why?" I asked.

"Last night a girl came up to me, asking for help. Said she'd lost her brother and needed help finding him." Sam spoke up.

"Well, did she give you any info on him? So you could find him?"

"She said he's thirteen, like her, and has short brown hair and brown eyes. But she didn't give her name, or his."

"I guess we can keep an eye out, but this seems suspicious," said Tucker. Luna nodded.

"I agree. Even weirder, she looked a lot like you Danny."

"That is weird. Do you think this has something to do with a ghost?" I asked, curious now.

"I don't think so. At least, my ghost sense didn't go off." I wonder, could it be Vlad? What could he have to do with some girl looking for her brother?

"Well," I started. "We'll stay on guard, and keep an eye out. Now let's hurry, before we're late to class!" We ran to Mr. Lancer's, getting a glare from him as we sat down.

About halfway into class, my ghost sense went off. I shot a glance at Luna.

_You or me?_

_I guess it's your turn, isn't it?_

_Yeah. I'll tell you if I need help. _With that thought, I raised my hand. Mr. Lancer glanced up, glared at me, and then motioned for me to go. I left the classroom, and went into a nearby closet.

"Goin' ghost!" I shouted, the white-blue rings passing over me. I phased through the floor, and before I could go any further, I heard voices. Floating silently, I moved closer, following the voices. I stopped behind a crate, listening.

"... your part of the mission?" It was definitely a ghost's voice. But what mission?

"Not yet. I will tonight."

"Well hurry. We can't have the subjects discovering the plan."

"Understood."

"Then go." I carefully peeked around the crate, but I only saw one ghost. It was one of Vlad's vultures. The ghost he had been talking to was nowhere to be seen. I flew out from my hiding spot, thermos in hand.

"Hey bird brain, aren't you getting a little old for this?"

"Oh not you again!" He squawked, and quickly fled. Normally I'd go after him, but the most the vultures ever did was report to Vlad and plot. I floated up into the closet and changed back, right as the bell rung. I ran back to class only to find a glaring Mr. Lancer and a sympathetic Sam, Tucker, and Luna.

"Detention, Mr. Fenton." Oh great, just what I need. I just nodded, grabbed my stuff, and left the room with the others.

* * *

As soon as we had sat down out of earshot of anyone else, I started to tell them what I had heard.

"So in other words, you were right when you said Vlad was planning something?" Asked Tucker, taking a bite of his burger. If you hadn't realized yet, it was a few periods later, at lunch.

"Pretty much. So we need to be on the look out for whatever he's planning, and be ready for anything." They nodded, and Luna spoke up.

"We should also look out for whoever else he's added into his plan. Other than the vultures, I mean." I nodded. We didn't say anything else, but we were also both considering the possibility: Could those two kids be involved? Pushing the thought away for the moment, we continued eating. After that I just focused on getting through the day.

* * *

After Mr. Lancer finally released me from detention, I walked to the Nasty Burger to meet up with the others. As I walked, I suddenly heard a voice call out to me.

"Hey, wait up!" Against my better judgement, I turned. Running towards me was a boy of about thirteen, with short, messy, brown hair, and brown was wearing baggy camo pants, and a loose gray t-shirt. He came up to me and stopped. "Can you help me?"

It took me a minute to respond. "With what?" This kid matched the description Luna had given us.

"I need to find my sister. We got separated, and now I can't find her." This seemed suspicious, but I needed to learn more. So I smiled.

"Sure, I can help. Come with me." He nodded, and we continued to the Nasty Burger. I had taken him with me to let the others know. This whole thing was suspicious, and I didn't trust either of these kids. We walked into the Nasty Burger, and headed to my regular table. The other three were already there.

"Hey guys. Found someone." They looked at me as I sat down, and the kid sat beside me. "He says he's looking for his sister." The other three shared a look. Luna gave him a kind smile, though I knew she was just as wary as me.

"Hey there. Can you tell us what she looks like?" The boy nodded.

"She has black hair, blue eyes, and a blue hoodie." She nodded. Then I noticed something odd. This boy looked a lot like Luna. It was weird.

"I've seen her." He smiled, and I saw a strange gleam in his eyes.

"Can you take me to her? Then we can leave." Sam and Tucker appeared to be having their own conversation, but I knew they were listening closely. I looked at the kid.

"I'm not sure, it's getting late…"

"Oh, I see. Well then, how about tomorrow, at the park?" Too specific. I shot a quick glance at Luna.

_Something's up. _I thought to her.

_Ya think? I don't trust 'em._

_Me neither, but we can't let them know. We should go, but be on guard. _

_Alright, makes sense. _She ended the conversation, and looked at the boy.

"That should be fine."

"We'll try to come too," said Sam, meaning her and Tucker. We nodded. We stayed there for a little while longer before leaving. On the way home we didn't really talk much, because the boy was still there. He ended up staying with me.

Once we got to my house I went inside, keeping the kid out of my parent's sight. Strangely enough I was able to fall asleep without any ghostly interruptions. Which only added to my suspicions.

* * *

_Luke's POV_

The next morning I woke up before anyone else in the house. I quickly sent a telepathic message to Dani.

_Ready to complete the mission?_

_Yes. When will the targets be in place?_

_They will be taking us to the park soon._

_See you there. _The connection ended, and I looked up to see Phantom, well, Fenton, getting up. He left the room, I'm guessing to get ready, and came back a few minutes later.

"Alright, ready to go?" I nodded. The sooner we get this over with, the better. We snuck downstairs, his parents didn't know I was here, and he grabbed a cereal bar before heading out. While we were walking, I heard Dani's voice.

_Luke, they're suspicious. Or at least Spirit is._

_I figured. We'll just have to do this quick._

_Got it. Disappear once we get close?_

_Perfect. _I cut the connection, and noticed that we were almost in the park. I saw Dani a little ways away. Once we got close, I noticed that Tucker and Sam weren't there. Danny and Luna seemed distracted, so I gave Dani a nod. We quickly went invisible and floated away from them, silently transforming to our ghost halves. After a moment they looked around, noticing we were gone.

In sync Dani and I charged up a blast, hers a ghost ray and mine ice, and hit Danny and Luna. The attack caught them off guard, and they collapsed. Dani pulled out a small device and pressed a button. Within seconds, Father stood before us. We became visible and landed in front of him.

"Did we do good Daddy?" Asked Dani.

"Excellent Danielle, Lucas. I could not have wished for better children."

* * *

**Alright, so Danny and Luna are unconscious, and Dani and Luke turned out to be untrustworthy. Now, before you say anything, I did try to change it a bit from kindred spirits, if you haven't noticed. I hope it's good enough. Now, thanks to the following people for Fav/Following me or one of my stories. (Some of you may have been mentioned in another story for fav/following that one too, but either way you still get mentioned)**

**muney73**

**regina-nigra**

**MossclawWarriors**

**Airbenderavatar**

**SoulOnFire91**

**AusllyBeliever**

**Shadowzeke16**

**Luna WhiteWolf**

**Wilhelm Wigworthy**

**Alright, I think that's everybody.**

**Luna - Wow, lot more than I thought.**

**Me - Shut it!**

**Luna - Fine. I'll go read the next chapter.**

**Me - What? No! I've gotta go stop her, so please Fav, Follow, Review, whatever! I want to know if you guys like it! If you don't though, please don't flame. I'm sure there are ways to say you don't like it without flaming. And feel free to PM me with any questions, concerns, suggestions, heck if you need help with a story or want me to review I'm all ears!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 - (title in chapter )

**I'm sooooooo sorry guys. I've been grounded, so computer time is really limited. But, I did get this chapter finished, and was able to sneak enough computer time. Shhh, don't tell. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and anything important will be at the bottom AN. Peace!**

**Disclaimer - Nerp. Don't own it. Just ask my friend.**

**DarkWingedSoul - Anyone who thinks Spirit Wolf owns DP is crazy. Like her.**

**Me - Hey!**

**DWS - Well it's true.**

**Me - And you're crazy too!**

**DWS - Touche**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - She Has Snow White Hair, And Glowing Green Eyes**

_Luna's POV_

When I woke up I saw three blurry figures. The first was a girl who looked almost identical to Danny's ghost form. Her snow white hair was in a ponytail, and her suit was a two piece. **(AN - She looks just like she does in the show, just like, a year older. So, I'm not going to write out the entire description. Just Google it or look at the cover.) **She even had the DP symbol!

The other was a boy who, creepily enough, looked like my ghost form. His short white hair was streaked through with light and dark green. There was a black string around his neck, with what appeared to be a simple black stone on it. He had a dark green shirt with a black crescent moon, and dark green pants with a black stripe on each side. He had black boots, and there was a chain on his pants that held charms.

The last figure was standing behind the young teens, and it was Vlad. My vision was slightly warped, I was looking through some kind of colored glass. I tried to move, and found I was restrained. Looking to the side I saw part of another container, and wondered if Danny was in that one. I turned my head forward as Vlad spoke.

"Ah Daniel, Luna. You're finally awake." So Danny was here. I heard his voice from the container beside me.

"What do you want Vlad?"

"Oh not much. It's simple really. I need your mid-morph DNA, so I need you to transform for me."

"Why do you think I would even cooperate, and why do you need it?!" He glanced at the two kids.

"Danielle, Lucas, will you leave for a moment? I need to speak with these two alone." The kids, Danielle and Lucas, nodded and a ring of light appeared around both of their waists. The rings spread along both of them, transforming them into the kids we had helped earlier. What was going on? How were they halfas, and why did they look so much like us? Danny must've found this disturbing too.

"What the hell?!" Vlad chuckled.

"It's clear that you won't willingly join me, so I decided to create my own son. A perfect clone of you."

"That's insane!" I shouted.

"No," started Danny. "He's a complete fruitloop." He paused for a moment. "Wait, so those two kids…"

"Failures. They too are unstable, and only mid-morph DNA can stabilize any of them." Wait, but that boy, Lucas, he looked like me.

"But what about the boy? He didn't look like Danny." Vlad gave an eerie smile.

"He isn't Daniel's clone." I gasped.

"But, why?!"

"Daniel's clones were failing, so I tested your DNA."

"So you need us to stabilize them." Danny's tone was calm as he stated this. Vlad clasped his hands together and shook his head.

"No, I simply need yours, young Daniel. For my perfect son. Danielle and Lucas are merely mistakes, failures. They aren't even accurate clones. No, I merely needed them to capture you. Luna is here to make sure you behave." I glared, practically growling, and felt my fangs lengthen.

"And what do you mean by that?" I spat. He chuckled, and walked over to a button. I felt the pod I was in move, until I was facing Danny.

"It's simple. The more he resists, the more it hurts both of you. Now Daniel, transform." I saw Danny shoot me a worried look, and I gave him a sharp look back.

_Don't even think about it._

_But-_

_No. I'll be fine. Don't give in._Reluctantly, he nodded. Then he looked at Vlad.

"Never." Vlad smirked.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He walked to Danny's pod, and turned a dial. Danny let out a cry of pain and surprise as a blue light began surging through him. I yelped as I was electrocuted, but I saw Danny still refusing. The dial turned, the electricity increased, and eventually both of us were screaming. Smoke was coming from Danny's pod, and finally the pain stopped.

Vlad cursed and glared. He turned, probably to find something else to make Danny cooperate, but instead he saw two horrified figures on the stairs.

* * *

_Dani's POV_

Luke and I had snuck back downstairs, hoping to find out what Father was doing. We were wondering what was taking so long for him to get the mid-morph DNA to stabilize us. That's why we had to capture Danny and Luna. At least, that's what he had told us. But we had heard his entire little speech. He didn't care about us, and never had.

We were merely tools in this stupid game of his.

In other words, he couldn't care less if we melted into piles of goo. Luckily, we weren't nearly as unstable as the others. But we weren't completely stable, that's for sure. Luke glanced at me, his expression sad, and horrified. We had just watched who we had considered a father torture two innocent teenagers. Da- No, Vlad, turned around, but stopped when he saw us. Luke immediately spoke, obviously upset.

"Is that really all we are to you? Just failures that can easily be replaced?! Glad to know you think so highly of us. Well news flash, we aren't just some pawns in your little game. We have minds of our own!" I spoke next, not even giving Vlad a chance.

"And we don't like being tricked, or used. We thought you loved us, that you were our father. Now we see what you really are _Vlad._ You're a monster!" He looked shocked for a moment, then narrowed his eyes.

"Foolish children. You would be nothing without me! You will obey me, if you know what's good for you." He then smirked, as if getting an idea. "In fact, you can help now. Overshadow Daniel, make him transform. Now!" We both glared.

_Release Danny and Luna and destroy Vlad? _Came Luke's thoughts.

_Definitely. _I glared at Vlad, and Luke and I spoke in perfect unison.

"You are not the boss of us!" In a flash we transformed and flew past him. Luke released Luna, and I released Danny. Vlad glared at us, his eyes flashing. Danny and Luna weakly stood up, giving us surprised but grateful glances.

"I see you've decided against me as well. No matter, you are all too weak!" He transformed and charged up a pink ectoblast, ready to fire. I got in a battle stance and nodded at Luke. He glanced towards Danny and Luna.

"You guys should run. Get out of here." They both stubbornly shook their heads, and transformed.

"We aren't going anywhere. We have to help you guys, and make sure this fruitloop gets what's comin' to him," said Danny. Luna smirked, charging up an ice blast while Danny got an ectoblast ready.

"He'll regret messing with us, and tricking you." Sharing a look, we all nodded. Charging up our blasts of choice, we stared Vlad down. Then, all at once, we struck. Vlad flew back, surprised that we had managed to actually harm him. Then his expression hardened, and he duplicated himself easily. Each Vlad started after one of us, and we fought as best we could. I dodged blast after blast, punch after punch, kick after kick. I returned them with some of my own. Eventually only the real Vlad was left standing, obviously irritated. He charged up another ectoblast, ready to aim, when we hit him again, all four of us.

He flew backwards, smashing right into the pod containing his 'perfect son'. The pod broke, and the clone fell out, quickly melting to nothing as Vlad watched helplessly. He moved to get up, glaring at us, but we combined our attacks again and, with Luna and Luke's help, froze him. Then we carefully left the mansion, and flew to a deserted clearing in Amity Park. Luke and I looked at Danny and Luna, before speaking in perfect unison.

"We're so sorry we got you into this mess." They shook their heads, smiling lightly.

"It's alright," started Danny. "Vlad was using you, tricking you, into helping him. I don't blame you for that. You thought he was trying to help you. Trying to save you." Luna nodded.

"I can't blame you guys either. You were tricked, that's not your fault." We smiled at them.

"Thanks. But I think we need to head back there at some point. Luke and I at least." Luke nodded, while they were confused.

"Why?" asked Danny. Luke sighed.

"We need to know more about how Vlad created us, maybe find a way to stabilize ourselves easier." Luna shook her head.

"I don't know about Danny, but I would willingly give some mid-morph DNA to help you guys." Danny nodded.

"Same here. You deserve a chance." We smiled.

"Thanks for the offer," I started. "But we still need to find out. We'll come back though, promise. And I'm sure if we're melting by then, you'll help." They nodded, and spoke as one.

"Bye guys." We smiled and waved, before flying off.

* * *

**Alright, so this is NOT the end. It may seem like it, but it's not, I promise. Now, random and important info. I have gotten ideas and inspiration for a bunch of new stories. I've already started one, and it's Jelsa. (Jack Frost and Elsa for those of you poor souls who do not know of such awesomeness) So obviously that's not DP, and I may be planning another non DP one, but that information shall not be released here. (Just check my profile if you must know.) And I've got a few DP ideas in my mind, I may even try to do a DxS. So, look forward to those too. And I'm still accepting OCs for the field trip fic. The information for what I need is on my profile. Just send me your OCs info, and I'll give you credit. Ok, now thanks to these people for fav/following:**

**muney73**

**marina311**

**Alright, that's all. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry if it takes a while to update, I'm still grounded -_- Anyway, please read and review! PM too if you want!**

**Peace,**

**~ Spirit Wolf 16**


	4. Chapter 4 - Shocking News

**Hi! Sorry, I'm a horrible person. But I have a new chapter now, and my updates should be getting faster now since it's officially no more school for a while! *sings awesome song* So Imma do reviews, then you can read the story. Announcements at the bottom AN, so please read it.**

**muney73 - Thank you so much, I'm glad you like it. Also, here you go, what happens next! **

**Disclaimer - Is Desiree around? No? Then in that case, I don't own Danny Phantom. By this time you know which characters I own. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Shocking news**

_Luke's POV _

It was about a month later when we finally decided to try and get into Vlad's lab again. We knew it wouldn't be easy, so we wanted to wait a little while. At least until things calmed down. So we did. Eventually things were somewhat normal. Dani and I were being careful, knowing we weren't entirely stable. We flew towards the familiar mansion, knowing we had to be extremely careful not to get caught. Dani glanced at me.

"So, what all do we need to find and take?" I thought for a moment.

"Anything involved in our… creation. Or the other clones. Then scan for anything that might help us find some other way to stabilize ourselves. Anything incriminating against Vlad might be helpful too." I said the last part with a grin. She laughed.

"Alright! Let's find some incriminating documents! I mean - find another way to stabilize ourselves!" I laughed with her, and we quickly turned intangible, slipping inside the mansion. We silently snuck down to the lab, keeping an eye for Vlad. We phased through the secret entrance, and began searching through files and papers. After a little while I heard Dani call for me.

"Luke, I think I found something…" I walked over there to see her holding a few pieces of paper. They had notes about the experiments to create us and the others. We continued looking through the box she had found them in, and soon came across a large stack of papers. After a few moments of scanning, we saw something astonishing.

"Oh my god," I said. She stared at it.

"We have to… we have to tell them… right?" I slowly nodded, and then we heard footsteps on the stairs. We looked at each other and shared one thought.

_RUN!_

* * *

_Danny's POV_

After we had escaped from Vlad's we had come home to be ambushed by Sam and Tucker. Luckily our parents just thought we were spending the night with Sam and Tuck. As soon as we got the chance though, we started working on a way to stabilize Luke and Dani. We had explained some of what had happened to Sam and Tucker, though they didn't know that the two were our clones. They just helped us.

After a little while we had the solution made, so if we saw Luke and Dani we could help them. For some reason though, I kept getting the feeling we'd be seeing them sooner than we expected.

"Hey Danny," started Tucker, giving me a curious look. We were walking to school, about two weeks after the Vlad incident. "I know you said those two were tricked into Vlad's plan and all, but how did they even catch you?" I shot a nervous look at Luna. See, we hadn't told them everything. Sure they were our best friends, but the clone thing was really something for Dani and Luke to decide.

"Vlad made the plan," started Luna, covering for me. "And told them what to do. We were caught off guard is all. And without them realizing he tricked them, we'd be in a lot more trouble." The two nodded.

"Makes sense," said Sam. Suddenly we heard the school bell ring, and we ran, hoping to make it. About halfway through, yep, you guessed it, Lancer's class, my ghost sense went off. I heard Luna's voice.

_I'm already out of the classroom, but you can come too. I'm sure Lancer's being boring._She had gone to take something to the office for Mr. Lancer, and she wasn't back yet.

_You got that right. Meet you outside?_

_Yep._I cut the connection and raised my hand. Mr. Lancer sighed.

"Yes Mr. Fenton?"

"I need to be excused." He was used to this by now, and merely sighed again before gesturing towards the door. I quickly left the classroom, shooting a glance at Sam and Tucker on the way. Once in the hallway I ducked into a closet and transformed, phasing out of the school. I floated around it for a little while, before seeing Luna standing near the wall in ghost form.

"Hey Spirit." She looked up and smiled as I walked forward, giving her a quick kiss.

"Hey Phantom." Sometimes we didn't use first names in ghost form, makes it less confusing. Mainly we're just messin with each other though.

"So where's the ghost? I didn't see any on my way here." She frowned.

"I don't know, and I didn't see any either." Great, something's up.

"Let's keep an eye out th-" I was cut off by Luna's expression of shock.

"Danny! Behind you!" I spun around to see a huge glowing shape behind me. It immediately tackled me, and I fell to the ground. I saw Luna charge up and ice blast, and held up my hand.

"Wait! He's a friend!" Said friend got off of me and I stood up. "Luna, this is Wulf. Wulf, ĉi tiu estas Luna. Ŝi estas amiko." **(Wulf, this is Luna. She's a friend.) **She looked at me.

"Wulf?" I nodded.

"I met him a little while ago, helped him get away from Walker. He speaks Esperanto, and sometimes very broken English." She nodded. Wulf got my attention.

"Danny, knabino kiu aspektas kvazaŭ vi estas en mizero." **(Danny, a girl that looks like you is in trouble.) **Oh no. He couldn't mean Dani… Could he?

"Tie estis iu alia kun sxi?" **(Was there anyone else with her?) **He nodded at my question.

"Jes. Knabo kiu aspektis via amiko." **(Yes. A boy that resembled your friend.) **It had to be Luke and Dani. What kind of trouble? I gave Wulf a confused look, he seemed to understand. "Ili ne faras tre bone, kaj estis tre malfortaj. Mi rakontis al la knabino, ke ili bezonis vidi vin tuj." **(They were not doing very well, and were very weak. I was told by the girl that they needed to see you immediately.) **Oh no, they must be destabilizing even more. We have to find them!

"Dankon, Wulf." **(Thank you, Wulf) **I said, and Wulf ripped a portal open, entering the Ghost Zone. I turned towards Luna.

"We have a problem."

* * *

_Dani's POV_

We had to get to Danny and Luna, fast. Luke and I were starting to fall apart, literally! We had made it into the Ghost Zone and had been flying around looking for Danny or Luna, or both. Instead we had found a werewolf like ghost, who said his name was Wulf. It had been hard to understand him, but somehow I could speak and understand a little of what he said. Enough to know he knew Danny, at least. He had left the Ghost Zone to go tell them, while we had moved on.

Now we were drifting, still clutching the papers we had stolen from Vlad. We had figured out what was going on, and why we were more stable. Of course, that doesn't stop us from melting. As soon as we found them we had to tell them, the original plan wouldn't work. Luke looked over to me.

"We'll find them, don't worry."

"I hope you're right," I said, gazing at the green surrounding us.

* * *

_Luna's POV_

"Danny, did you see anyone while we were talking to Wulf?" I was staring at the TV screen in surprise. He shook his head.

"Not that I know of…" We turned up the volume and started to listen as the headline flashed across the screen.

_**Phantom and Spirit, together?**_

The reporter appeared, and a video of us was on pause in the background.

_"__This afternoon a lucky citizen was able to catch a glimpse of Amity Park's famous ghost boy, Danny Phantom. However, he was not alone. Apparently our ghost boy was seen with the newest ghost in town, Luna Spirit. Video footage was taken." _

The video began to play, and we watched as Danny, in Phantom form, flew up and gave me a kiss. Great, now they know.

_"__Now to me that's pretty obvious. Sorry Phan girls, Phantom seems to be taken. As for you guys, looks like you're out of luck with Spirit. So let's wish our newest couple good luck!" _

The segment ended, and I glanced at Danny.

"This is not good. I don't exactly want my life, er, half life, publicized." He nodded.

"Same here. But we can't really do anything about it, can we? What's important now is finding Dani and Luke." I nodded. He had told me what Wulf said, and we had filled Sam and Tucker in. They were at their houses for now, but we would all meet at Danny's later to head into the Ghost Zone. Right now Danny and I were at my place.

"True. Let's go make sure we have everything ready." We went upstairs to my room to double check.

Hours later we were in the Ghost Zone, still searching. We hadn't found them, and things weren't looking good. We had split up earlier, Sam and Tuck in the Specter Speeder and Danny and I flying. As we were regrouping, I sighed.

"Guys, I think we should stop for now. We haven't found them yet, and it's getting late. We can try again tomorrow." At first they seemed to want to protest, but eventually nodded.

"Alright, " started Danny. "You're right. We'll look again tomorrow." With that being said we left and went home. The next week was the same, everyday searching the Ghost Zone for them. We were beginning to lose hope, think we wouldn't find them. That is, until the last day.

* * *

We were flying through the Ghost Zone, the Specter Speeder beside us, when we saw two small blobs in the distance. As we got closer they appeared to be ghosts, looking very weak, but we immediately recognized them. It was Dani and Luke.

Danny and I rushed forward, grabbing the two. I had Luke and he had Dani. They looked up at us, and a faint smile grew on their faces.

"We found you…" said Dani. "There's, " she coughed a bit. "Something you need to know." I shook my head.

"It can wait until we get back."

"No," said Luke. "This is really important. It involves stabilizing us." Danny and I shared a look, before sighing.

"Alright, what is it?" asked Danny. Dani shakily held out a folder, and we took it. Opening it slowly we pulled out some papers and started to read. What was on them nearly made us drop them.

* * *

**So, cliffhanger. Had to guys, sorry! Here, to make up for it, virtual cookies to all! Ok so, thank you to WolfieRed23 and TinyGecko for submitting OCs! And just in case you're wondering, yes I am still accepting OCs for the field trip fic. As of now I have 3 ghosts, 4 or 5 students, and a chaperone. All the ghosts are allies, just so you know. So, if you want your OC in the story, or just wanna submit one, go ahead! **

**Also I accepted some challenges. So, expect those soon. Alright, I'm done. Hope you liked, Read and Review please!**

**Peace,**

**Spirit Wolf**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Beginning Of The End

**Alright guys, here it is. The final chapter. You know, I'm surprised this was so short. I don't know, I guess I just thought it would be longer. Oh well. Anyway, once this is done I'll continue my work on the GZ field trip one, and hopefully have chapter one ready soon. I also have those challenges, so you can look forward to those. I also have two others in process, so just check out my profile for info. I will be accepting OCs until the first chapter of the GZ field trip is posted, and then only ghost OCs will be accepted. Alright, here are reviews real quick.**

**shadowrgj - Thanks, and here you go.  
**

**muney73 - Yes, I'm evil! MWAHAHAHAHA! NYAHAHA! Oh, sorry, Zant got out a bit. Anyway, here you go, the papers are revealed! And sadly, the end of this fabulous story. But hey, I've got more to work on!  
**

**Alright, that's it for reviews. Ok so thank you to those who review/favorited/followed, you guys really boosted my confidence about this. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. Oh, and who else saw How To Train Your Dragon 2? OMG it was EPIC. But why movie people? Those of you who know what I'm talking about, don't spoil it for the others! If you wanna rant about it though, feel free to PM me! I do like, nothing over summer -_- .  
**

**Disclaimer - No, I am not in any way, shape, or form Butch Hartman. I'd ask Desiree, but her wishes always go wrong.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - The Beginning Of The End**

_3rd Person POV_

Luna and Danny stared at the papers, shocked. The Fenton Phones in their ears buzzed, and Sam's voice came through.

_"Guys, what is it? What are those papers?" _Still dazed, Danny moved towards the Speeder, papers in hand. He held them up so Sam and Tucker could see them.

**Clone Attempts 4 and 5**

**Subject #4 -**

**Mix -**

**80% Daniel Fenton/Phantom, 20% Luna Spearum/Spirit**

**Subject #5 -**

**Mix -**

**80% Luna Spearum/Spirit, 20% Daniel Fenton/Phantom**

**Notes**

**While both seem to be more stable than the others, they are not complete. Because of their unique mixture, stabilizing them would be harder. It seems the lack of equality in the amounts used has caused their lack of stability. Therefore, stabilizing these two subjects would require an equal mix of DNA. **

**Conclusion - Failure**

As they read the information, Sam and Tucker's eyes grew wider. When they finished, they stared at the two young halfas in Danny and Luna's arms. Tucker finally managed to speak.

_"Wait, so you're saying…" _Luna glanced at Luke, before looking up at them.

"We thought they were our clones. That's what Vlad told us." Sam nodded, beginning to understand.

_"But instead of creating two clones, when he combined your DNA…" _Danny and Luna looked at each other as Tucker spoke.

_"He created two children. Siblings. In other words…" _Danny and Luna spoke next, in perfect unison.

"They're our kids."

* * *

_Danny's POV_

I couldn't believe it. What Vlad had done… He probably didn't even realize it. But that these two were actually a combination, were technically our _kids_? It's just… A lot to handle. And the thing about stabilizing them, that must be why they insisted on showing us now. We would have tried to stabilize them as soon as we got back, but that wouldn't have worked. I glanced at Luna, she seemed just as shocked.

_We need to get them back to the lab__._ Hearing my voice, she nodded. We phased into the Speeder, still holding Dani and Luke, who were in their human forms. Probably from lack of energy.

"Let's go. Now." Luna told Sam, who was driving. She nodded, and we sped toward the Fenton Portal. On the way there, we started talking.

"So, you thought they were your… Clones?" Asked Tucker. We nodded. "But because of what Vlad did, they're technically… Your kids?" Again we nodded. "Ok then." If this wasn't quite so shocking, Tucker probably would've made a joke. As it was, I think we were all just stunned.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. We finally made it to the lab, and luckily my parents weren't home. We got out of the Speeder and went over to where we had put the solution to stabilize them. I looked at Luna.

"Can you get the supplies? We have to remake the solution." She nodded and set Luke down on the table. Walking off she quickly returned, holding two needles and a beaker. She handed the needles to Sam, while Tucker backed away. Quickly we transformed so she could get our mid-morph DNA, and put it in the beaker. I set Dani down beside Luke, the two were unconscious now. Luna cast me worried glance.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" I looked at them.

"I hope so." Sam came up, holding two needles filled with red-green liquid. Blood and ectoplasm.

"Here, I mixed them. This should work." Nodding, Luna and I each grabbed one before going over to Luke and Dani. I gently took Dani's arm, and Luna took Luke's. Then we injected the mixture into their veins, and hoped for the best.

* * *

_Luke's POV_

I felt…. strange. I wasn't sure how to describe it. I was slowly starting to feel stronger, whole again. What happened? Was I dead? Or, had they found us in time? Slowly I managed to open my eyes. My vision was blurry at first, but it slowly cleared. I was lying on a bed, someone else beside me. Turning my head I saw it was Dani. Looking around I saw I was in a bedroom. I slowly started to sit up, when a voice and a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Lay back down, you're fine." I looked up to see Luna looking at me.

"What do you mean?" She gestured to the others, who I had just noticed were here too.

"We read the papers, and fixed you up. You'll be alright." Read the papers? So they know. They must've gotten the mid-morph DNA needed.

"Thank you," I said, laying back down. I felt Dani stir beside me, groaning.

"Ugh, my head. Where am I?" Danny stood up.

"My room. We found you guys nearly unconscious in the Ghost Zone, remember?" Oh yeah. My memories were blurry, but I think so. She nodded.

"Vaguely. What happened?"

"We uh, read the papers, and fixed you guys up." She looked down.

"Sorry. I know it's a lot to take in." He shook his head.

"Yeah, but you have nothing to apologize for. It's Vlad and his fruitloopy plans that caused this." She didn't say anything, and Danny sighed. "Anyway, you guys can stay here tonight. Mom and Dad won't be home till late. After a little while you can stick with us." At this she glanced at me quickly.

_Luke, I, I don't think we should stay. _Her thought caught me off guard, but I didn't show it. Luckily they didn't know we could communicate like this.

_Why not? They're our family. Technically our-_

_I know, I know! But they're 15 Luke! They can't take us in. And you know they won't tell their parents, because they'd have to reveal their secrets. We'd only be a burden._

_Sis, they're offering. They want to make sure we're all right._

_ And after that? We'd get caught eventually Luke, and you know it. I say that once we're on our feet again, we leave. No warnings, no advance notice. Otherwise they'll stop us._

_ Dani, we don't have to do that._

_ Yes we do. I don't want to leave without you Luke, please. _I sighed, without them noticing.

_Alright, we'll do it._

_ Thank you. _I ended the conversation, and looked up.

"How long until we're ok?" Tucker shrugged.

"You guys heal fast, and your bodies are almost accustomed to the new DNA. You should be completely stable in a day or two." We nodded. Luna smiled.

"Until then though, we have the house to ourselves and there's ice cream in the freezer." Danny laughed.

"That sounds like a plan. What do you guys think?" I glanced at Dani for a moment, and we both nodded. "Alright, I'll get the ice cream. You guys stay here." He left the room and it was silent for a moment before he came back, balancing bowls of ice cream in his hands. After handing one to everyone we all sat there, eating our ice cream in silence. Then Luna spoke up.

"So, once you guys are well enough, what do you want to do?" I was silent and Dani shrugged. We weren't going to be here, so it didn't really matter. "Well, we could go to a movie. There's a new one out that sounds pretty good." Dani and I just nodded.

* * *

_Dani's POV_

A few days later Luke and I were good to go. We woke up late, so we weren't able to sneak away. Our plan was to sit separate from them in the theater, allowing us to make a silent escape. After getting our tickets we sat in the top row, and the others had to sit in front of us. After sitting through the many previews, the theater darkened as the movie finally started.

Once we were sure all four of them were paying attention to the movie, we turned invisible and intangible and left the theater. Once outside we floated there in our ghost forms for a bit. Luke looked at me.

"What now? We've left, they won't have to worry about us, but what are we going to do? We have nowhere to go!" I sighed.

"We can travel I guess. It's not like we can't easily sneak into a hotel room or something similar."

"And food? Supplies?" I looked down. With our ghost powers it would be easy to get anything we needed. Luke realized this. "No! Dani, we are NOT going to steal. See, this is why we should stay. They can help us! C'mon, let's just go back." I looked up.

"Wait! No! Please, look. We can get jobs if you want. But I won't stay with them. I won't put this much pressure on them. After all we've done to them they've done nothing but help us. Us staying would only put them at risk." He stopped and glanced back at me before sighing.

"I know." It was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "So where do you want to go first?"

* * *

**So did ya like it? You can review or PM, reviews I shall respond to in my next story, PMs I shall PM back. Also, the first chapter of the GZ field trip may just be introducing OCs, then the actual chapter. Just so you know. Also, virtual triple dark chocolate brownies for everyone! Woohoo! Ok, I'm gonna go now, before Zant escapes and destroys the world.  
**

**Zant - NYAHAHA! I'M EVIL!**

**Me - Shut up Zant!**

**Zant - No! Now let me out!**

**Me - No! You are stuck in my head and you will stay there!**

**Zant - I shall escape one day! *continues ranting***

**Me - *ignoring rant* Sure you will. Hey, those of you who know where Zant is from, congrats! If you don't then you should find out immediately. Bye!  
**

**Peace,**

**Spirit Wolf**


End file.
